


Fly Away

by raykinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class 77, Danganronpa Class 77, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair, F/M, Mage!Gundham, Prince!Kazuichi, Princess!Sonia, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykinner/pseuds/raykinner
Summary: | The life of a flawless, perfect princess always seemed boring to Sonia. She had everyone fall to their knees in front of her and do everything she wanted them to, but that wasn't the perfect life she always dreamt of. From time to time, she snuck out of her castle at night, so her parents wouldn't notice, and walked in the woods for hours. Sonia, as the adventurous and curious of everything girl she was, also believed in magic, or differently called, witchcraft, but she never thought she'd see it in person... Until that one, special night. |
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm happy that you decided to check out my work! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, but before that, I want to say something - first, just a reminder that english isn't my first language, so excuse any mistakes! Second, if you're the type of person to listen to music while reading, I recommend playing 'Merry Go Round of Life' - Howl's Moving Castle OST. It's the best one to set up the mood!

\- Miss Sonia, you need to pick a dress for tonight's party. - her servant said, while standing beside the blonde girl who was eating her breakfast.   
\- Excuse me, but I won't bother with it. My mother probably already picked it for me, anyways.   
\- I understand. Then I'll leave you for now. - He's done what he said, leaving the dining hall. As soon as she was alone, Sonia rolled her eyes and sighed.  
\- I don't want to go to the party... It'll be just as boring as always! - She said to herself, thinking of an believeble excuse that she could tell her mother, so she wouldn't have to attend the event. But it probably won't work anyways.

The only good thing she could think about was that her only best friend will most likely attend it, too. The friend was Kazuichi Souda, who she knew since early childhood. His family was in good terms with hers, so they were allowed to hang out. That was literally the only good thing about the parties her parents threw on every occasion they possibly could - Souda's family, and Souda himself, always were the honorable guests. 

As she already finished her breakfast, she quickly went to her room for at least few hours of peace. Sonia wanted to go to her favourite place - the woods, really badly, but it would be dangerous if she went now, as her mom can enter her room any second now. She sighed once again and layed on her, for whatever reason, enormous bed, and closed her eyes. 

-Princesses life is hard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first one, I swear,,,

And the night finally came. Sonia was dressed in a long, swarthy dress that matched her skin colour. As soon as she walked into the main hall, she heard her favourite song, played on a violin. Because she walked in with her parents, everyone immediately turned their eyes to them and knelt down. Sonia didn't like this. She was always uncomfortable when people treated her almost like a God. Of course there was no other way - they had to, after all, she was a princess. But it still... bothered her in some way. She prefered to be treated like a normal girl, not how she's treated now. The only one that knew the true her and behaved normally with her was Kazuichi... Right, Kazuichi! Sonia haven't seen him anywhere since the moment she walked into the hall, which was pretty confusing and concerning at the same time, since Souda always stood out, mostly with his pink hair and loud personality. But right now, he was nowhere to be seen.  
\- Mom, where is Kazuichi? - Sonia leaned in her mother's way, whispering.  
\- Oh, he and his parents are on their way, dear. Don't worry! - The woman said, going in the direction of her throne.   
\- Sure, thanks... - She said without much emotions, going into the same direction.   
There was a rule, that the King, the Queen and the Princess must sit in their thrones for the first 'part' of the event. Not surprisingly, this was also a thing that Sonia hated. She didn't understand the purpose of most of the rules that the royal family had to follow. In theory they could do whatever they want, but only in theory. In real life, they couldn't do most of the things they wanted. Sonia's parents didn't seem to have a problem with that, but she was definitely fed up with all these 'rules'. Who even wrote them in the first place?!   
But at the end of the day rules are rules and Sonia must follow them, even if she doesn't want to. Well, at least she'll be able to hang out with her best friend later, right?  
Yeah, that's what she thought.

\- What do you mean they're ''not able to come"?!  
\- I'm terribly sorry, Miss Sonia, but something happened on their way here and even if they came, the party would've already ended.  
What could've possibly happen that would ruin Souda's family plans on attending the party?! That's what Sonia asked herself many times in her head, but the answer never came. The only thing she knew is that it was pretty serious. Right, pretty serious. So exactly how much serious? The only thing she hoped for is that Kazuichi is doing well. She hoped nothing bad happened to him. If something actually did happen and it would seriously affect her best friend, there's no way she'd be able to live normally after that. She would probably blame herself for that for the rest of her life, even though it wouldn't be her fault at all.  
But even after the worst information she could've recieved this evening, she still needed to wait til' the end of this whole... event. And of course she forgot about even worse thing than Kazuichi being absent today. Yes, there was something worse.  
\- Sonia, sweetheart, you didn't forget about your dance with the princes that are here today, right?  
Sonia froze. Of course she forgot. Forgot about something that she would describe as 'hell on earth' in its realest form.  
Kazuichi and his parents weren't the only 'honorable guests' that attended the party. There were royal families from all around the world, and most of them had sons. With which Sonia had to dance at least once. Yes, it was another rule, and also a tradition. If she could curse and swear out loud, she most likely would right now.  
\- Come on Sonia, don't be shy! They're waiting for you! - Hearing her dad's words, she looked over to where her 'partners' were standing, and oh God, she cringed so hard inside. They all looked like they could jump at her at any moment. They were the human versions of dogs that haven't seen their owners for at least 10 hours. And she has to dance with every single one of them? If only Kazuichi was here... Maybe he'd light the mood up with his neverending optimism, or something...  
Without saying much, she got up and slowly walked towards the Princes. Because she had to show her manners, she bowed slightly when she finally stood in front of them. They did the same, and after quickly saying things like ''Good evening, Your Highness!', 'You look amazing, as always!', etc., they started debating which one should go first. And Sonia just wanted this to end as quickly as possible.  
finally, they made up their mind. One of the 6 Princes walked closer towards Sonia and bowed, asking for her hand. She went with it, not even smiling, simply because she was tired of everything already. She almost sighed, too, but she was able to hold it in, at least for now.  
Not that Sonia didn't know that from the start, but she just reminded herself that this is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally coming to the end. Only one more, and I'll be free... She reminded herself constantly while coming up to the 6th prince that was already waiting for her. But this time it felt... different. Not one of the male's she was interacting with that night was even a bit interesting, she simply didn't care about them, but the last one... He made her feel unsafe. His aura was overwhelming, to say at least. She only noticed that when he was standing right in front of her. And on top of that, he was a lot taller than the girl. 'But that's probably only my imagination.' - she thought. 'I just want this to end as quickly as possible.'  
Sonia looked over to where her mom was standing. The woman gave her a happy look and went back to talking with the guests. Sonia sighed, looking back towards the prince. The music started playing, and both of them were already on the parquet.  
Sonia never liked hugging or standing too close to people she didn't know, didn't like or didn't trust. That's why she wasn't doing her best at any dance that night. It's not like she wanted to impress these 6 royalties - she simply didn't care about what they might think of her. The second reason was exactly the fact that she felt uncomfortable when they held her hand, grabbed her waist or any of that. It was the weirdest feeling of all, and because she couldn't do anything about that other than just wait for it to end, she felt completely powerless.  
\- It seems that there is something bothering you, Your Highness. - Sonia almost jumped when she heard his low voice calling her out. She only then realized that she drowned in her own thoughts for a moment.  
\- You don't need to call me 'Your Highness', it's too formal for me. - What she said was true - she didn't like to be called that way. It just gave her the fake feeling that her words actually have some power, and not that no one ever listens to her. - Call me Miss Sonia instead. Or just Sonia.   
\- Don't you like the formal names? After all, they resemble your high status of a royalty, don't they?   
\- Do I look like I like this 'high status' to you right now? I shouldn't be repeating myself. - Sonia wanted to control her irritated tone of voice, but somehow, she couldn't.  
\- Forgive me, Your... Miss Sonia. - The man smirked after saying that, which for some reason angered Sonia even more.   
The way he moved, the way he acted, the way he smiled... Everything seemed so irritating. Someone may call it overreacting, but Sonia hated this kind of people. He just seemed like he was looking down on her, or making fun of her. Not that she cared about what a random male she just met thought about her, but it still... Bothered her in some way.

  
And then the music stopped. Sonia was barely able to control her need to smile right now, because she knew that for the rest of the party, she can just sit on her throne casually or just try and not interact with anyone specifically. She would like to go to her room already, but since it'll probably be seen as having 'no manners', she wasn't able to.  
The rest of the night went surprisingly well. Some people talked to her, some tried to dance with her, but she nicely refused to every offer. Everything went smoothly after all, which actually surprised her.  
After stepping into her bedroom, she just realized how tired she was. Sonia called for her maid to help her take off the dress, and after getting into her pajamas, she laid into her bed.   
\- Finally... I hope I'll get some breakes after that.  
Just when she was about to prepare herself to sleep, someone knocked at her door. Soon she found out that it was her mother.  
\- Oh, it's great that you're still awake, dear! I have something important to tell you. - The woman said, while slowly sitting down at her daughter's bed.  
\- What is it? Did something happened? - The princess freaked out for a moment because of the tone of her mothers voice, as well as her slow, and somehow comforting movements, but she was wrong, thankfully. Or not.  
\- No, no, nothing like that! It's rather a good news! - Her mother smiled, taking Sonia's hand into hers. - You see... I know you don't like to talk about it, but you're already nineteen, and I was thinking about your marriage...  
Sonia sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mood changed quickly, and she didn't even try to hide it. In fact, she wanted her mom to see how tired she was everytime the marriage topic came up.  
\- Okay, I know you don't want to think about it... But you see, now is the best time! The princes you danced tonight...  
\- Wait, what? No way. There's NO way you think I could marry one of them, right? - She stood up, facing her mother with an angry look on her face.  
\- Honey, there's no one better than them! You need to realize that-  
\- That what? That because I'm a princess I need to marry another royalty? Is this required? I'm supposed to marry a person that I know nothing about? Can't I decide about who to marry and when to marry myself?  
\- I was in the same situation as you when I was your age too, believe me. I didn't know your father at all, but look! We're a loving couple with a beautiful and talented daughter! - The Queen stood up as well, trying to comfort Sonia, but it wasn't working - it made her even more mad.  
\- But I'm not you! I'm myself! My life doesn't need to be a copy of yours!  
\- Well I'm sorry, Sonia, but you're a princess, and there are some things that you just can't control. You're a royalty, you need to keep up that status and continue the bloodline. Me and your father won't live forever, you know?  
She just said exactly what Sonia didn't want to hear. People may describe her as 'beautiful' and 'talented', but she's nothing more than a toy that people placed higher than her can and will control.   
For the longest time she wanted to face away from the truth. But now she gets it - she won't ever be able to get away from it. Deep down she knew that someday, she'll need to acknowledge this. But it came too fast to her.  
_I'm just..._  
\- ... A toy.  
\- What?  
\- I'm just a toy, aren't I? A toy for you, for father, for whoever the fuck will have to marry me, right?  
\- Sonia, language!  
\- You're focusing on the fact that I cursed, but not on what I stated just now? That needs to be the truth, then. It's sad to hear.  
\- Young Lady, I was trying to be nice, but that is enough. I won't tolerate your behaviour anymore.   
\- No, I'm the one who's had enough. I don't want to be treated like a puppet anymore! Let me decide about my life and make it actually mine!'  
\- I won't be repeating myself. I'll have to discipline you more, starting from tomorrow.   
Something broke inside Sonia when she heard those words.  
She never thought her mother was a bad person. She always saw her as a bit pushy, but they never had such a heated argument. Her mother never talked to her that way. It all seemed like a fever dream.  
Sonia's eyes got teary. She just stood there, still facing her mother, almost crying. Turns out The Queen didn't actually care about her daughter's feelings. Maybe she never did in the first place?  
At least 2 minutes of silence have passed, and the woman decided to leave Sonia's bedroom with the same, cold face she had for most of their conversation.   
Sonia didn't know what to do. Her legs started shaking. No, her whole body started to shake. She wanted to run away and never come back. And then she thought of a one, special place.  
The woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THE 6TH PRINCE ISN'T GUNDHAM IT MAY LOOK LIKE IT BUT IT ACTUALLY ISN'T  
> Also this got a little angsty at the end😳 I'm planning on adding a lot angsty stuff in this, so be prepared loll


End file.
